Valvolux Masquerade, morning day two
Log Title: Valvolux Masquerade, morning day two Characters: Cerebros, Deathsaurus, Delusion, Dust Devil, Scales Location: Valvolux Date: October 29, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Cerebros, Scales, and Dust Devil go to Valvolux to see what the party is about. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 12:04:00 on Tuesday, 29 October 2019.' Valvolux is decked out for a party! The market is a dazzling array of colors and costumes. Most of the temporary booths have been removed, replaced by open space for mingling, a large stage to one side capable of holding half a dozen large Cybertronians, and a group of musicians playing both Cybertronian and Terran music. To one side of the market are various skill games- a ring-toss game, a whack-a-mole style game where the 'moles' look very Starscream-like, a strength test, and various disks on poles to test players' balance. The City Guard is out as well, dressed like warriors and mingling with the crowd or watching from the edges. They give directions or gently help those who've partied too hard already off to a recharge slab, as needed. If a fight breaks out, it won't last long. Jack Skellington(#7187PXcfk) A tall, thin figure, dressed in an equally tall suit with thin vertical stripes and a jagged collar that is vaguely shaped like a pair of bat wings. It has small, neat black shoes, bare bones for hands and neck, and a round face with skull-like features- empty eye sockets, nose holes, and a mouth like a stitched line. This is Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, and he moves with an eerie grace, seeming to skate as he walks. Mortilus is back for day two of the party! Well. Of course he is. They're giving him free food for a week. "Mortilus" is without his flower bearer today, carrying his basket with him. He has one flower tucked behind an audial receptor, but is handing them out to anyone who approaches him. "Happy Hallow's Een. Or whatever you call it." Cerebros is walking into Valvolux with Scales (and hopefully, Dusty). He stops as he sees an increasingly festive surrounding. He just feels that this is not where they should be. They were at a funeral a few days ago, THEN, they had to destroy the fallen Autobots again. He looks at Scales. "All right, I've seen enough. Let's go." Scales blinks up at Cerebros. "Um... really?" She looks around at the music, the games, the energoodies, then back at Cerebros, optics going wide and dark. "But we just got here.." Mortilus is actually in a rather decent mood today. He's dressed up in this weird costume, able to just hang back and have a good time. He has a basket full of crystaline flowers with him today. He sees the trio of Auotbots heading into town and approaches them. "Welcome to the Hallows Een." he says. "Flowers? They're free?" he offers. Dust Devil sees Cerebros and puts his 'imposing' 18 and change foot self in front of the mech. He looks up at him. "uh uh....STOP." He tries to be as commanding as he can. "What's wrong....and don't think I don't know what's wrong. But I want ya ta tell me." Jack Skellington glides over to greet the newcomers, bowing to Cerebros and then taking off his head to bring it down to optic level for Dust Devil. The skull face smiles broadly. "Welcome! Welcome to our city! Set aside your cares- wander our fair town and sample the games and the refreshments!" The tall skeleton is forced to bend down a little lower to bring his head where he can nod and wink at Scales, too. Scales blinks up at Mortilus, then peers at the flowers, then back up at Mortilus. "I like blue," she says. Cerebros reaches out and takes a flower to prove he is capable of having fun. He nods civily to Mortilus. "Thank you." He then shows Dust Devil the flower, proving he can have fun. He looks at Jack Skellington and cries out, jumping! Cerebros looks at Dust Devil and says "Nothing...it's just...we went to a funeral a few days ago." He adds "And Fortress Maximus is back on Earth. I really shouldn't be this far from him." Mortilus nods "Me too." he says. "tkae as many as you think you've earned." he says. "I enjoyed making them for this." he says. "This is a fun. Holiday is it?" And for the record, Spike can transform Fortress Maximus without Cerebros, just like Cerebros can transform Fort Max without Spike. It's just that certain personality elements are more dominant with one than the other. Cerebros nods to Mortilus and says in a hurried tone "Yes, it is very fun." Scales hmms? "Oh, yeah, I love Halloween! It's neat to see that other people've seen some of the Earth movies I have." She tilts her head. "How do you earn a flower?" Mortilus sees they aren't backing away from him. Yet. That's good. He actually kneels down so he doesn't tower so much. That cape of his folds around him, almost like the wings that are under it. "Do you guys know what I am and the legends behind it?" he asks. Jack Skellington laughs, a deep belly laugh, and puts his head back on. "Don't worry! I may be frightening, but it's only a bit of a thrill, not a threat." Dust Devil smiles and reaches up to pat Cerebros. "Here is somethin I had ta learn despite people tellin me over and over. Ya take each day at a time and enjoy it for what it is. A gift...which is why they call it the present. We have no guarantees of a tomorrow fer any of us. And though we may mourn the past, we should learn from it and not dwell in it. OUr friends would not be happy if we neglected to enjoy these festivities because they're not with them. If anything, we should celebrate more. In some cultures, this is the day of the dead celebration, where you celebrate those that came before and remember them...not that they died, but that they lived. Be thankful that they helped give us this day. Do not squander their gift.....and do me a favor. Remind me I told ya this when I let the world's burdens push me down. Cause we all have ta deal with this at one time or another." Cerebros shrugs at Mortilus and says "No," trying to be polite and feigning interest. He REALLY wants to go back home. Scales shakes her head at Mortilus. "No! Tell me?" She's sitting up, listening eagerly. Cerebros gives a labored sigh and Dust Devil and turns his attention to Mortilus. He folds his arms, ready to hear the story. He mutters over at Dust Devil and says "I know...but, I'm just not...good at having a good time." Mortilus sits down and pats his knee as if inviting all the young ones to join him, like some old storyteller. Nevermind hes not much older then he is. "Before I begin I think you need to hear a song I heard recently. It will help you handle all the demons and things that you might be afraid of young one. If you'd like I can begin with this before the dark and spoooky tale of Mortilus." he says, drawing out the word in spirit of the season. Cerebros looks over at Dust Devil. "I've got so much to learn, and any time I'm spending away, I feel like I'm doing everyone a disservice." Cerebros looks at Scales and frowns, not wanting to move closer. "I'm fine standing here," he says to Mortilus. Scales leans against Cerebros. "I can see from here!" she volunteers. "I want to know about the flowers!" Dust Devil says, "WHy? You are still learnin...even when yer away. One...yer learnin ta BE away. Two, yer learnin interactions between mechs and all, And like now, it's a chance ta learn new things. Even fer me. He looks over at Scales, grinning. He is curious about the flowers. turning to look at the ones his friend's got." Jack Skellington strolls off to go chat with some other visitors, but lingers close enough to keep an eye socket on the group. Mortilus chuckles. "I don't blame you, I'm pretty scary." he says. "I'll play this from my radio because , Primus knows no one wants to hear me sing." He chuckles and plays the song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2Uab6qzM9s ' ' When he gets done, he looks to Cerebros and nods. "Reason I chose that is to teach you what I would have taught my own son." he says. "There are demons and monsters and some of them are people you meet on the street. The best way to handle them is remind them that no matter how nasty they are you're nastier then they ever will be." he nods "Anyways. About Mortilus." ' Mortilus pauses. "The legend, as I understand it is that Mortilus, also known as the Necrobot, was a servant of one of the thirteen Primes. He appears to the fallen transformers once they die to add them to the list of the dead. Death is not evil. It is not cruel. It is just there to guide people where they need to go. And what Mortilus does is he leads them to their resting place. The legend also has it that Mortilus takes you to a field of green." he says. "And at the field everyone has a tombstone. and by those tombstone is a single flower for each death taht you have brought to the universe. Some people have none. Some have fields of flowers." he motions to the single flower he's wearing.' Mortilus looks to Cerebros. "And don't worry about being gone. If are needed, they will call for you. If you work too hard you will burn yourself out. Then where will you be?" Scales blinks. "Each death you've brought? So, for everybody you've killed?" Mortilus nods "or have died as a direct result of your line of work." he says. "We are a planet of warriors. Most peopl ehave at least one." Hrmm...death. That's a heavy topic. And it certainly resonates deeply within Cerebros. Maybe this is a good transition. He looks down at his own flower. "So...I had a friend die recently. Would this be my flower to him? Or does he already have a flower." He pauses and looks at Dust Devil and frowns slightly "I mean, according to the STORY..." Scales ohs. "I've never killed anybody," she says. "Or caused one, I -think-. I'm usually on the other side, stoppin' people from dyin'" Mortilus nods "Well then maybe you'd have a clean green field. Thats a good thing, I guess." he says. "Why yes. If your friend died, Im sure he has a flower." He says. "Course, the ones I have here arent the transorganic flowers the real Mortilus would have. They are made of dead crystal found outside Harmonex. I have been making them myself. Its good to learn art. The people of Earth can master war and art at the same time. A Eatth legend is that the Samauri were incredible knights. However, some also learned flower arranging. Its good to learn other skills along with the obvious." He looks at Cerebros. "The more you understand that death is nothing to be afraid of, that sometimes its allright to send people to it, the easier it gets." he says. "So who is it that died? Maybe we can put his or her name on a flower?" Cerebros looks at Dust Devil, and Scales, and steps forward. He says shyly. "His name was Star Saber." He pauses as he seems to have trouble talking. "I...didn't know him well, mainly because I was just recently created. But...he was Autobot leader, and...he had a lot of responsibilities." He pauses "but...he always took time out to talk to me. To listen. Even though he was extremely busy, he always seemed like he had time for you." He sighs "He was killed by Deathsaurus...in front of me." Scales leans a little more against Cerebros in solidarity. Cerebros sighs "For a bit, I didn't know if I wanted to be an Autobot after I went online, but after talking to him, I knew that's where my loyalties lied." Scales says quietly to Dust Devil. "I kinda wonder.. if all the people Trypticon kills now would be flowers for you an' me for settin' him free, or if they'd just still be Megatron's for givin' the orders. How far does this thing go?" Mortilus pauses for a long time. His finger goes to the flower tucked behind his audial a moment. "Star Saber.." he says softly. "I'll be honest. I never knew him personally either. Not the way you might have as his student." he says. "I knew him on the field, yes. I knew him as an opponent. I knew him as someone who took everything I ever had away from me. But I never knew him as a commander or a teacher." he says. "It wasn't right how it happened. I know this. And to be honest? Im kinda sorry it did happen." he takes his flower and offers it to Cerebros. "The thing is about flowers. They can be replanted and grown into something beautiful. Do you want mine?" Dust Devil looks at Scales and Cerebros. "I....would possibly have my own small garden. During the attacks of the unicronites and those from the other dimension, I fought with the evil versions of the bots. At one point they stole the sword and left us with a bomb. They were gonna destroy us all. I....threw the bomb through the portal before it blew. They were never heard from again.." Mortilus nods "Yeah, thats some flowers for ya." he says, dropping his words the way a certain kaiju does. "I know I have at least one. Probably a lot more considering my line of work. I think the moral of the whole legend is that all life, even your enemies is beautiful and fragile in the end. I guess . I dont know. Im not the most poetic of people." Cerebros looks over at Dust Devil with a look of surprise. "You didn't tell me that?!" He then slowly takes the flower, and looks down on it thoughtfully. He shrugs "Thank you, but why should you be sad? You weren't the one who killed him. That responsibility falls on only one person." Cerebros says with a bit of naive defiance to his voice "I won't be making much, if any, garden in my lifetime if I can help it." Scales hmms. "I guess it depends on the rules, doesn't it? If I fix somebody an' then they go out an' kill someone later, do I get a flower? That'd make is so the only way to avoid gettin' flowers is to not do much of -anything-." Jack Skellington entertains some other guests by plucking flaming spheres from his eye sockets and juggling them, then swallowing the spheres. Mortilus nods "Its always good to think that. But accidents happen to the best of us. I am sorry because well..." He pauses. "I have a flower I know Im responsible for. I regret it every day of my life." he says. "No one believes it, but I do." he says. "I dont know how the rules work. I didnt make the legend. I guess it would work that way?" he says. "So maybe we shouldn't be that upset when we 'earn' one. I honestly don't know how I feel about it. Almost like I stopped someone from becoming their true potential just because I thought they needed to pay for the deaths they caused." he says "You're always told revenge is the best feeling ever but when you get it, it's really not." Cerebros looks over at Jack Skellington and makes the morifying mistake of chuckling at Jack's antics. Mortilus looks at Jack and pauses. "That is probably the most impressive costume and display I've seen." he watches for a while. Cerebros nods and his optics flash, getting more and more at ease with the environment. "I could have told you that (about revenge not being good)," he smirks. "And I'm barely 100 days old!" Mortilus smirks back "I'm over five thousand and it took me a while to learn it. I guess it's something you just have to experience before you realize what it truely means." he looks to Cerebros. "You're a wise kid. Your dad taught you well." Cerebros chuckles, getting more and more loosened up. "You don't know the half of it! My 'dad' is Alpha Trion!" Jack Skellington bows with a flourish to those watching, nodding to Cerebros and Deathsaurus before heading over to the musicians to speak with them quietly. Mortilus nods "That's a wonderful heritage. From one of the Primes. What am I doing telling you legends? You're a legend yourself, kid." Cerebros chuckles bashfully. "No...hardly..." He tilts his head, studying Mortilus. "Speaking of heritage, do you know Deathsaurus? You have very similar speaking styles and builds...I'm sure you've been told that before." Mortilus chuckles "All the time. I suppose all Destrons look and sound the same to you." he says, moving a hand to a satchel at his side. He takes out a box of energoodies. Alaways eating something. "Ener-goodies?" he offers everone. Dust Devil looks at Cerebros, "WHy would I tell you somethin like that? The bomb we gonna kill me, Alpha Trion and those with us. If I'd not shoved the bomb back through the portal, they'd have used the sword ta destroy our world and everythin else. So many died that day from their actions. I...I ended those actions." Scales would normally not accept food from strangers, but this is a Halloween party- that's kind of what you do! She takes out an energoodie, making sure it's still wrapped before opening it. "Thanks!" Cerebros nods eagerly to Mortilus. "Thank you!" He looks at Dust Devil and flinches. He thought friends usually told one another things like this. But maybe he has mistakenly identified Dust Devil as a friend when he is "merely" a teacher/fellow Autobot. "I...don't know. I just..." he adds "Sorry..." before consuming the ener goodie. Mortilus nods "Sometimes people have to die for the greater good. I understand. War is war. People pretend it doesnt have to happen but it does." he says to Dust Devil. The goodies are wrapped of course. "What are you sorry for?" he says. "You've done nothing wrong. Me? Maybe Im closer to the monster you think I am then you know." GAME: Cerebros FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Mortilus says offhandedly. "Hells, I should be on Earth scorching the world for one country's alliances right now. But I'm not. Im here instead." Cerebros unraps the energon goodie. He eagerly consumes it. He then realizes how hungry he is. He looks at Mortilus and gives an innocent 'may I have another' gesture with his palm for another treat. He smiles, laughing a bit at Mortilus' last statement. He gets it, Halloween, monsters. He snickers "I doubt you're a monster. I'm a pretty good judge of character." Cerebros frowns. Not THAT was out of bounds. "Heyah...don't...even JOKE about that." Mortilus shrugs "Naa, I am. I didn't earn that flower by being a nice guy." he says. "So. You guys want lunch? You look hungry and I know Im famished." Cerebros folds his arms "Wait...sorry, are you being serious or are you playing a character now?" Mortilus chuckles. "Im serious. I'll buy you all lunch." he says. Cerebros sighs and flashes his optics. "NO...I didn't mean that, were you joking about going to Earth and...causing destruction?" He adds "Beacause if you were, you would REALLY sound like Deathsaurus." He looks at Dust Devil, and then Mortilus. "I'm still trying to understand the concept of humor." Mortilus shrugs. "I guess I do , at that." he says neither confirming nor denying he is Deathsaurus. "Is that a bad thing? : Dust Devil frowns, "Cause I care how ya think of me. Fer once in my life I really care fer what people see when they look at me. And I don't want ya thinkin that I hid stuff from ya. But I don't want ta think I enjoyed doin what I did. I was relieved though. I saved us. I was able ta defend my creator and all." He sighs, "I know I should be more concerned about the deaths." Mortilus looks to Dust Devil. "Don't worry too much about it. It happens in our line of work. Just make sure its clean you know. Make sure its for a good reason. Not just wasting innocents because they are there or something." Cerebros follows Mortilus' lead, wanting to get a definitive ansewr, darn it. He looks over at Dust Devil. "Ok...ok...I'm sorry!" he adds "I know you...and I know you're a good Autobot, who'll eventually become our savior. So I know you had to do what you had to do for the greater good." Scales mmms. "I'm not all that hungry," she says. Which she honestly isn't, still being pretty perky from her repairs and recharge time in Earth's sunlight. "But if you want to go get some snacks, Cerebros, I can see some neat ones at the booths." Cerebros looks over at Mortilus and says "Uh...no, that's not a good thing, at all. Earth...it's filled with humans. They've barely been in existance for 200,000 years, and are far more fragile than us." He adds, almost lecturing Mortilus. "It's our job to PROTECT those people." The booths have things like the standard mixed nuts and bolts, energoodies, drinks, and some things that have been decorated with jack-o-lantern faces that glow slightly from within. Cerebros looks at the Jack-O-Lantern and points it out to Dust Devil. "Heyah! That's like one of the ones you made a few days ago on Earth!" Mortilus nods "You're all good Autobots. I dont know you well but Im sure you are." he says. "I know. Humans have rich culture. Not one but many cultures. They have their own wars to fight with their own kind, yes, but once you get past their politics they are a good, almost innocent people. I was ordered to lay waste to them. I am a warrior , a Destron, and it is my job. For one country's alliance with Iacon. Instead, I chose to research them. And I have decided the humans are innocent. And have no place in our war. I have been sort of...stalling on the orders. Hoping something else attracts my commander's attention, or to distract him with something else that angers Megatron. It really doesn't matter if I'm Deathsaurus or not." he says, pulling the wings under his cape closer to him. "I am here. And I am not there. I think that says a lot for what I think of those orders." GAME: Cerebros PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Cerebros looks at Mortilus and pauses. "No...no...no...no!" He then almsot cries out "NO...please!" He sighs ruefully "I should have known. PRIMUS! What a fool I was!" He looks at Scales and Dust Devil and points to Mortilus. "You knew this was Deathsaurus, didn't you?!" Mortilus shakes his head and walks away. "Yes, yes. Scariest thing on the planet." he waves a taloned hand almost dismissively and starts to walk away from the group. "Enjoy the party. And the flowers." Scales blinks at Cerebros. "I've never met the guy? Ever?" Mortilus looks to Scales. "You have now." he says , simply. Cerebros looks at Mortilus and says ruefully "He's the one who killed Star Saber." Mortilus does not deny that. "I was." he says, his wings folding over himself. His words are short and simple now as if expecting othe others to run or walk away in disgust. Scales nods. "Yeah.. which makes him like other Decepticons." She sounds a little disappointed. "They kill a lotta people." Cerebros says angrily "Well, you made me look like a fool again...bravo!" Jack Skellington steps up onto the stage, gently leading one of the festival attendants with him. The musicians strike up a lively tune, and the skeleton man dances with his shy and somewhat awkward partner. Cerebros turns away from Mortilus and looks up at Jack Skellington, hoping Jack will distract him from the shame and bitterness he's feeling now. Mortilus stays still near Cerebros. "If you want to make me pay, meet me outside the city. You can do what you'd like if it makes you feel better." He asks. He knows the littler bot cant really physically do anything. "I wasn't lying though was I?" he asks. "I am a monster." with that he turns his back on Cerebros. Cerebros doesn't look at Mortilus, but does say in his general direction "You know I'm not going to take you up on your offer." He adds "To me, living with yourself is worse than any physical damage I could even inflict on you." Jack Skellington moves with eerie, gliding grace as he dances, adding jumps and twirls to his routine that the less agile native isn't quite capable of. But it doesn't seem to be mocking- the Pumpkin King makes his partner the center of the show, orbiting around the other rather than taking his place. Mortilus narrows all four of his eyes under his mask. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asks, tensing a bit as Jack dances. Scales gives Cerebros a gentle headbump and watches the entertainment on the stage. Cerebros continues to watch, transfixed with Jack Skellington's movements. He still doesn't look back at Death-Mortilus. Almost a deliberate shun. "It's whatever you want it to be." He adds "But if you want MY interpretation, it's 'forcing you to live with the choices you've already made is a worse punishment than any physical harm I could inflict on you.'" Mortilus places his basket at his side before crossing his arms. "You think I feel guilty about it? Ha! I did it Im proud and I'd do it again." oh now that hes revealed that mask of boasting goes right back up. After a moment, the shyer native finishes, stepping off the stage. But now, there's a small crowd of people hoping to dance with the skeleton, made brave with fun and engex. Jack bows and pulls a boxy femme up with him, leaning over her hand before leading her into a dance that has many traditional Cybertronian elements. Scales blinks over at Deathsaurus/Mortilus. "If you hafta say it, you prob'ly aren't." Mortilus then grumbles "Why haven't you guys run off yet?" he says. Cerebros looks back at Mortilus and says matter-of-factly "To my knowledge, we were welcome here. If you wish to depart, the choice is yours." Mortilus isnt used to people not...running when htey know who he is. "Well. Im not leaving. You. Um. Still up for um. Lunch then?" his voice is kinda wavering a bit. This isnt the way it has always gone. This is weird! Scales hehs. "I'm stickin' with Cerebros." Which leaves the decision up to him. Cerebros looks over at Mortilus and says darkly "As Mortilus...yes. But never..." He looks over and leers at Deathsaurus "NEVER...as you, Deathsaurus." Mortilus doesn't seem to have the same hate as Cerebros does, oddly enough "Well then. Im mortilus right now." he says. "Allright." he clears his throat, shuffling back into his cloak a bit. "Um. Where were we?" Scales huhs. "So.. where would you get lunch here?" Cerebros looks on in stunned indignation! "No! Uh...no! That's not how it works!" He stammers "You...you're NOT Mortilus! You're just..." he gestures at Mortilus. "A ... character..." Mortilus tilts his head. "Whats what I mean. The character of Mortilus. I dont know how this crazy game is." he seems rather tense about something. "Well theres the marketplace. My offer to buy lunch is still on the table of course." Scales giggles. "Look.. I can talk to Soundwave. I mean, from across a room, but still. If you can talk insteada fight, then.. you can yell at him or whatever an' get it outta your system?" Mortilus nods "That might help. You want to yella t me a bit?" he asks. Cerebros looks at Scales and Dust Devil and shakes his head angrily. "Look, Star Saber is ...was my friend. How would he react if I had lunch with his killer?!" He backs up to both Dust Devil and Scales. "If you two want to have lunch with him, fine. That's your deal." He turns around and begins to walk away. The music changes, switching to something that sounds like it comes from Earth- a Mexican dance. Twirls and the tattoo of feet occupy the stage as a few of the locals gamely try to keep up with Jack Skellington's moves. Mortilus pauses. "I think.." He pauses. "If you want my opinion which you probably dont.." He says, staring at his feet a moment. "From what I knew of him. Star Saber'd be more upset you're getting vengeful then mad people are talking to me." whats makes this worse? Deathsaurus didnt really even know Star Saber that well. Cerebros probably had longer more detailed conversations with him then he ever did. Scales bounds after Cerebros. "I didn't get a chance to ever talk to Star Saber," she tells him. "So.. what was he like?" Mortilus sees them bound off and sighs. "Knew they'd run away eventually. Typical." with that he shuffles off to one of the vendors. Dust Devil frowns at Cerebros. "Ya need ta stop runnin away....Stop thinkin of only yerself." He frowns, "I know yer mad, but yer also leavin yer friends with someone you consider a danger. At some point ya gotta stop reactin so easily." Dust Devil stands, watching Cerebros walking off and Scales bounding after him. Mortilus murmurs to himself, probably loud enough that the Autobots can hear. "Be careful he doesn't end up like the thing he hates the most." Cerebros sighs. He looks up at the heavens and mutters "Forgive me, Star Saber..." He walks toward Mortilus. "Fine..." He gestures Scales to follow. "Star Saber...unlike a lot of the Autobots on Earth, he looked like he genuinely was crafted from this planet. He...was most noble, bravest, and wisest Autobot I've met so far." He adds "He was powerful...powerful enough to stand up to Soundwave, but he was also kind." Scales nods, listening and only half paying attention to where they're going- she's focused on Cerebros. Mortilus sees Cerebros walking back towards him. "What? Arent you supposed to be running in disgust. Go on, now. I have flowers to give out." he says. "Your friends need you to be in a safe place." Scales poohs. "This -is- a safe place. No fightin' here, right?" Cerebros looks meekly at Dust Devil, hoping he'll make the leadership decision, and not him. ''' '''Mortilus shrugs. "Who'se fighting?" he says. "Im a big scary murder beast though." he moves to a bench and sits down a bit, holding his chest for a moment. "Rar. Fear it." did he just say Rar? yep. Dust Devil sighs and lowers his shoulders. There is part of him that just wants to go find somewhere to hide and leave. finding some of the conversation with Cerebros rather abrasive. But he's the 'oldest' of the three and can't just leave them. "Why d-don't we just enjoy the dancin or somethin..." Scales looks over at the stage. "Are they doing folk dances from Earth?" GAME: Dust Devil FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Cerebros walks over to Dust Devil and looks at the dancing. He looks over at Scales. "It certainly appears like it..." He stands near Dust Devil and folds his arms. "I'm hungry." Mortilus doesn't say a word to anyone. He stands up and goes to one of the vendors and pulls out hte card he was given for winning the event last night. "Okay so. I want one extra large variety plate and...four plates." he says, getting a little bit of everything for everyone. "And a second one thats just those little ...copper coated nugget things. They are disgusting but all I want to eat as of late." he returns to hte bench with his supplies and starts to spread them all out. "Well. Come on over. Got a little bit of everything." He offers. Cerebros sits down and looks at the offerings on the plate. He looks at Mortilus and gives a reluctant, gruff "Thank you..." Dust Devil glares at the ground, "I ain't anyone's future savior...I'm Dust Devil. I screw up, I make do stupid things, I get in trouble. I'm doin the best with what I got ta help ya and try and be a mentor. But I have no skill in doin that. Even when I have good ideas have the time everyone questions my motives or if it's a good idea ta even consider listenin ta me. I just wanted ta have fun here. Just so I can try and forget." Scales sniffs the snacks and picks up a couple of small items to try, mostly being small and quiet right now. Cerebros looks at Dust Devil and nods. "I know...I'm sorry. I'm sorry they even tasked you with me." He moves the plate over to Dust Devil. "Just...try to enjoy some of this." Mortilus takes a bowl seperately from the rest. Mostly beause he doesn't eat food as of late. He devours it like a famished creature. Hes quiet, eating for a while. "You kids are allright. If anyone thinks otherwise, then slag em." GAME: Scales FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Scales nibbles daintily. She's a bit hungrier than she thought- though not for energon, but rather the other mineral snacks that bolster self-repair systems. Cerebros looks over at Jack's dancing. He says thoughtfully "See...that's why Earth's worth protecting...you have a cultural exchange, which enables us to witness this type of festivity." Mortilus goes for energon, minerals and even a bag of scrap metal hes been carrying with him. What is he a sharkticon? He considers. "You know what? You kids are the future of Earth and Cybertron. All sitting around here being grumpy. Why don't you go join him and dance?" The music switches to a song that might be familiar if you watch enough Disney- the spooky skeleton dance. Jack is, of course, up to the challenge of dancing like a skeleton. Dust Devil sits and looks at the stuff on the plate. "I ain't upset that I'm stuck with you. I'm afraid I'm goin ta screw up and yer gonna be hurt causa me. Scales can tell ya what a hellion I was ten years ago. I've been shot by my own faction." He makes a face, "Ultra Maggot doesn't approve of me mentorin ya.I know Spike is tryin ta believe in me." He picks at the plate, trying to figure what exactly some of the stuff is. "Earth is worth protectin...and it really is a nice place to be. I don't know if Scales and me woulda turned out half so well if we'd been stuck fightin on what Cybertron still looked like when she came online." Mortilus pauses. "I don't understand you people. With your mentors and teachers. I never had a mentor. Just given a gun and shoved out an airlock, no questions just shoot at whats shooting at you, faction chose all questions answered orders given. Why make it more complicated? I mean. I turned out just fine." Cerebros looks at Mortilus and shakes his head. "No. I don't dance." He tries to be civil and says politely "Thank you...though." He takes another bite. Cerebros narrows, narrows, narrows his optics on Mortilus. But he made a promise to get through this. Scales nods. "Earth's home. Cybertron's pretty scary even now. Kinda like.. kinda like going out in one of those old fairy stories, where Elfland is this scary place where people get trapped forever or serve evil overlords 'cause they said the wrong words or age a thousand years in one day..." Cerebros is almost eating his plate. "Elfland?" He says with his mouth full. Dust Devil looks at Mortilus. "Wouldn't it have been nice if someone had explained things ta you when ya first came online? Showed you the wonders of the world instead of just handin you a gun? Showed pride in yer accomplishments? Were disappointed when you did somethin stupid? Tried ta help ya not feel alone or confused when things happened. We all learn from each other. I'm sure there's lots of things that Scales learned NOT ta do just from watchin and listenin ta me." Scales ohs! "Elfland- Faerie- that's a place they talk about on Earth. It's.. it's not -real-, so far as I know. But in some of the European cultures, there'd be this, like, other dimension or something that was inhabited by really powerful creatures that liked to treat ordinary people like toys. And sometimes people would end up there, and if they were really, really clever or good hearted, they'd come out again with amazing prizes or their true love or something wonderful." Dust Devil subspaces part of his 'snacks' and hands Mortilus the tray. He looks to Scales, "Underhill in some of the stories." Scales nods to Dust Devil. "An' sometimes it's not faeries or elves, it's goblins, that come out and steal things including people who don't behave properly." Cerebros reaches over for one more of the scraps Dust Devil passes to Mortilus (growing bots gotta eat). He looks on in confusion to what Scales and Dust Devil are talking about. "That...that sounds awful!" Scales wells. "That's the point, though. Elfland could be -scary-. Even if it had pretty parts or wonderful parts." Mortilus has an odd gathering before his bench today. A large plate of food is before the group with several plates spread out so everyone can eat. Someone dressed as mortilus is nearby eating out of a seperate, large bowl of whatever. almost distancing himself from the group. Hes talking quietly, in his familiar, strangely accented voice. "Well, yeah thats nice I guess. I mean It sounds good and all. Just different that's all." He says. "I had a child once. Organic. Very similiar to humans. You kind of have to do that with them when they are raised. They are beautifully fragile creatures. I'm a bit easy on them though, some would say." %R He pauses. "Faerie. Now thats new to me. Something new to research. Sounds ligh high command to me." he snickers at his own joke. Once hes given the tray back he begins to ..eat it, chewing on it. Thats not normal. The music draws to a close, and Jack Skellington bows to his dancing partners and the crowd at large before stepping down off the stage and returning to his mingling. Cerebros gets up and applauds Jack Skellington. "Woo!" he cheers. Mortilus applauds as well when the dance is over. "Impressive." Dust Devil looks at Mortilus and half grins, "I raised a human once. His name was Tyson, I called him Glitch. Found him wanderin the street homeless. Guess he ran away from some foster homes and all. He smiles at the memory, "My room in the Arc still has a bunk for him if he visits. He went off ta college. Not sure if he got tired of our war. Haven't spoken in a while. Learned alot about cartoons and fiction books and stuff from him." Cerebros looks over at Dust Devil and smiles. "I bet Daniel liked him...another human to play with around Autobot City." Scales hmms. "I remember him. Not that I saw him much- you were off livin' in that junkyard for a while, right? An' I was usually in the repair bay or the Dinocave." She picks at some snacks. "Gosh, I haven't slept in my old room in Metroplex in a while." Mortilus pauses. "Mine's name is Solon. Solon Kitakaze." he says. "His name means north wind. His world is called Victory. I was doing a resource run near there and ended up destroying his village. Everyone was killed but him. He was very small at the time, maybe what.. less then a year in human development?" he says. "He was so small and helpless and innocent. I was responsible for what happened to him. So I took him back and raised him as my own, protecting him as he grew. He'd be ten earth years now." He says. "He's trapped in the dark nebula with the rest of the crew. Would you like to see a picture of him?" he asks Dust Devil. "I understand raising them. Its hard work. My empress thought I was mad to bring him home at first. But she adored him after a few days. Kids grow on you." Cerebros 's optics close and he relents, nodding. "Sure..." The more Mortilus seems like another being and not a monster feels like a betrayal, but still...it's an innocent. He waits to see the photo. Dust Devil says, "The hardest part...At least fer me was realizing how quickly they go from bein the one yer teachin stuff to, ta the one who is teachin you. Happened with Spike...and Tyson...even Daniel ta a point. First they're all wide eyed and wonder...yer the mature one in the relationship. Then...well...they're grown. Suddenly yer the kid." Scales hehs. "I dunno. I've always been the kid up until really recently. Bein' trusted an' put in charge of stuff still feels a little weird." Mortilus takes out a datapad and flips through pictures. Who knew he likes to collect photos of things that are important to him. Thers a rather large file folder full of photos tiled things like solon1 salonbeach salonsnow salonturnsthree salonridingtb solonscaringhellbat things like that. He opens up one titled salon 1-8-578. Maybe some sort of calander from one of the worlds hes on. "Oh this is a good one." he shows the picture to the group. The kid in the photo looks very, strikingly like a human caucasian kid of about 10-12 years. He has blue eyes, pale skin, blonde hair done in a fantastically bad mullet (of all the horrors hes done. a mullet on his kid). He's wearing what looks like a leather jacket, denim pants and engineer boots. He'd look like a pre-teen going through a 'tough guy' stage just about anywhere in America. If he wasn't on a tarmac on a Destron ship, leaning against a sleek bright Decepticon purple jaged edged bomber drone. The kid is giving one of those im too tough to smile leans and a look at the camera that pretty much says. Gaaaah parental units a photo really? Mortsaurus smiles. "That's the last picture I have of him. He wasnt happy I took it he wanted to go back to learning to pilot that drone. I had it outfitted so he could fly it like a fighter jet when he's older. Been teaching him to fly it for a couple years." he says. He semes like if given the chance he'd talk for /hours/ about the kid. Cerebros recoils slightly. Not getting the posturing rule. He's just used to seeing Daniel and/or Megan's toothy smiles in photos. "Wow...so angry..." he looks on with a concerned look. "I mean, if I lost my parents, I would be angry as well I guess." Mortilus chuckles. "He's not angry." he says. "He's just trying to look. What do the humans call it. Badass." GAME: Cerebros FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros tilts his head, and looks at Scales and Dust Devil. "Why? Is he facing mortal danger, and is trying to look like he could put up a fight to dissuade other people from engaging him?" Dust Devil grins slightly, "I've got a few pics of Tyson like that. He was learnin ta repair bots and all, now working at a technical school of somesort. Had an arguement after I nearly got killed. I still send him cards...sometimes I get one back but it's just a card." Scales ums. "Well, sometimes it isn't about makin' other people feel scared. Sometimes it's like you wanna feel big an' strong yourself." She looks way up at Cerebros' face. "I guess you prob'ly don't feel small and squishy often." Jack Skellington greets some new faces, taking time to bow to them and welcome them to the city. Cerebros says openly "I feel small lots of times, but not 'squishy.'" Dust Devil says, "Run around Trypticon's feet...trust me, you can still feel squishy..." Cerebros 's optics flash at Dust Devil. "No. Thank. You." Mortilus nods "I hope he comes visit you soon. You shoudl vist him sometimes." he says. "He is kinda the littlest person on the whole fortress. Hes kinda gotta be that way to make an impression sometimes. He stayed alive all this time b y staying close to me or his mother until he learned to ride Tigerbeast around." he says. "I swear those two are inseperable." he says. "I havent been able to activate him or Eaglebeast in a while." he says. "Yeah we all have squishy moments. I really dont like that term for humans. Its sort of an insult." He says. "Or worse, meatsack or fleshling." he says. "Innocents are my most exploitable weakness. Im trying to get better about not protecting them all the time. But here I am, being a fool again and doing it with earth. Again." Scales ooohs. "Yeah, that whole thing goin' through Trypticon an' tryin' to get to Windblade? That was awful." She sighs. "Bein' small isn't bad- there's lots I can do that people bigger'n me can't. But there are times when it helps to imagine yourself as bigger an' meaner, so you can do something hard." Cerebros shakes his head and says explicity, tapping his finger on the table "No...we need to protect them at ALL times!" He gestures "They can't defend themselves against the Decepticons!" Mortilus chuckles. "Do I look like a protector of anyone from Decepticon activity? Primus..." Cerebros frowns at Mortilus "I don't care if you aren't a protector..." He looks at Scales and Dust Devil. "We'll gladly share that burden." Mortilus grunts. "Do I look like an Autobot to you?" Cerebros frowns and says with a resolve "I'm not asking you to be Earth's protector. In fact, I'd prefer that you didn't show up to Earth at all." Mortilus murmurs. "Well. No promises. But I can try to distract people from it. Until its decided I am a monster and well. Monsters must do what monsters do right?" GAME: Cerebros PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Cerebros looks at Mortilus and folds his arms, leaning back. "Well...try..." Mortilus nods "I can't promise anything." if he does he'd have to hold it. He does believe in that honor routine and to him his word is never broken. Cerebros sighs and rubs his temples. "Fine...then TRY, that's all I ask." Mortilus nods "I can try." he says, finally. Cerebros nods. "Thank you..." Dust Devil nods to Scales, "That and when he attacked Iacon and I ran the explosives to his legs..." Log session ending at 16:21:18 on Tuesday, 29 October 2019.